Even In Death
by underarrest39
Summary: just a random event i thought up. hope you like.


**A/N: ****hey there people. Just a short sad fic because I was bored and it just came to me two days ago. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Bones. The title of the story is a song from Evanescence from the album **_**Origin**_

**Even In Death **

"As we stand in silence to remember the great Special Agent Seely Booth, he was great man of power, honesty and bravery. He had a great future with his friends, family and colleagues. He was a great person, lover and had many good traits. He had a son, named Parker, he was great dad, who inspired many of our locals to become like him," said the priest at the Catholic Church. I didn't hear a word of what he was saying then. I only just stared at the coffin of my partner…friend…boyfriend?

These past couple of days I've been a complete wreck. I saw Booth die, not that I used to it but seeing someone you love die is hard to see. Seeing someone die sticks in your head like glue, every time you think of them you see the final moments of their life. Their eyes, their expression and their last words echo in your head like a waterfall constantly repeating over and over again.

All I see of Booth is the fear in his eyes and the coldness of his skin touching mine. Every time I touch something cold it reminds of Booth's skin. Every time I hear the word 'bones' it reminds me of Booth.

**Two Days Before **

We were investigating in the downtown Washington D.C. having an argument of course about the case like we always do. I was only saying what I thought. He only was saying what he thought and what the investigation was going. I only agreed with the facts from the evidence with the bones. That's what Booth always called me Bones.

"C'mon Bones, that guy is totally guilty," Booth argued with him. "You should have seen his face when you told me how she died."

"I think he is innocent."

"Look. I am the cop here I know when people are innocent or guilty it's my job." Booth said firmly, another lecture was coming on I could tell.

"And it's my job to see the truth and I saw it in the bones," I told him angrily. He stopped me suddenly.

"Bones, like I said before all the evidence is against him but your bones have got to be wrong this time," he assured me.

"There never wrong. Bones tells us many things about a person, their age, sex, race, broken bones from their childhood, anything indicates there personality of the individual. I want to help with this investigation and I'm telling you, that man is innocent. Isn't the system 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

"Exactly Bones, I have proved that he is already guilty as sin, and if you don't care about that I guess maybe you're not the type of person to be judging people," Booth said firmly. I stared at him wondering what was wrong with him; he was never usually that snappy with me because he knew how I thought of most cases.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him. He stared at me then turned away and started to walk away from me. Then I noticed a black car with the windows tinted. As Booth was walking away, the window slowly rolled down and I only realized it was rifle. I knew for sure it was aimed at Booth because he mentioned a mob case that morning and the suspect managed to get out of jail.

I had my mouth open to scream but the gun shot overpowered my cry. I never saw someone die right in front of me, okay I seen how people die but not actually seen the life go out of their eyes or whatever. The car sped off so fast, and I realized I couldn't even get a number since there wasn't any. A stolen car I assumed. I ran over to Booth and kneeled down next to him. He had his hand out and murmuring something I couldn't make out. I heard screams of panic and fear. I sobbed in terror and yelled to someone to call 911.

"Bones," he whispered. I held his hand tightly.

"Shh…help is on the way Booth," I told him through my sobs. I could feel the cold slowly taking over his body. Blood was running down his shirt and onto the path. I could see where the bullet sliced through his body. It was near his chest, I was praying the paramedics will be coming soon. Then I felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see Booth.

"I'm sorry," he said as loud as he could.

"No, Booth it was my fault," I answered, softly. Tears were running down my face. I could see the life slowly from his eyes. I looked up and saw people staring at me with sympathy.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I shrieked at them. "Go away! I'm helping for gods sakes there is nothing to see here!"

"Bones," I heard a murmur from below.

"Booth, please don't go. I love you okay. I always have loved you even if you were a bit of jackass sometimes," I confessed to him. "Please stay, Seely, please."

I could see the realization in Booth's eyes and he put his hand out to my chest.

"I will always be here," he said to him. I sobbed hysterically as I felt the coldness completely take over his body, as I still holding his hands when the paramedics came.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard someone say to me.

"No! No! He wants me to be with me," I screamed angrily, as someone took hold of my arms prying me away from Booth. I kicked in anger and in grief. "He wants me to stay with him, I want to be with him!" I wrapped my arms around someone and sobbed to the chest.

**Present **

As the day replays over and over in my head I begin to realize the reason why I didn't get to close to someone. In every relationship someone always gets hurt, even if you're only a friend or a girlfriend, a wife, a mother and or a daughter. I see the destruction of mankind to people, and to their loved ones. I see the terror in people, the lack of sympathy in killers, the lack of respect for other cultures and races. I never usually thought of many things until Booth passed.

At the Jeffersonian Angela has tried hard to help me but I just never want to get my feelings out. She can read me like a book. Jack has been helpful around the apartment and bringing food over. Zack has tried to cheer me up so many times I think he's actually gotten over his own jokes of death. Cam hasn't talked to anyone since Booth's death. I don't even think she has tried to talk to me about anything. Mostly I've been locked in my office waiting for the door to open and Booth making a racket. They brought a new guy in now, his name is Joe Patterson. He's nice and very close minded about some cases but he is a good agent. He follows the book and doesn't come in the Jeffersonian as often as Booth did. Every time I see him I feel so depressed because I always know that Booth will be never coming back again.

The day after the funeral I was just staring at Booth's headstone, I didn't even know what I was thinking. I was staring in sadness. Then I noticed someone was behind me I turned and saw Cam looking at me with her eyes filled with tears. I opened my mouth to say something but Cam beat me to it.

"He loved you," she said, walking slowly over to me. "He always talked about you. Bones this and Bones that. He told me how much he loved you and how he would die for you if you could be safe. The day before he died he made me to promise to him that I would give you this." I only realized she had a handbag until then. It was a small red box with a golden bow tied on top. She handed it to me then turned away and walked back to her car. I was staring at the box for a moment before I had the courage to open it. I slowly opened it with numbness has I lifted off the top of the box I burst into tears. It was gold ring with a diamond in it. It was beautiful and I almost lost my breath as I fell to my knees in front of Booth's headstone. I sobbed to his grave only hearing the whistling of the wind replying to me softly.

**Fin**

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading! Remember to review! **


End file.
